Team Avatar's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda
Team Avatar's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda is the eighteenth episode of the second season of the Team Avatar's Adventures Series. Plot Po, a young, clumsy and overweight Panda, is a Kung Fu fanatic who idolizes the Furious Five – Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane – a quintet of Kung Fu masters trained by the Red Panda Master Shifu to protect the valley. Because he works in his Goose father Ping's noodle restaurant, Po is unable to achieve his dream of becoming a Kung Fu master himself. One day, Shifu's mentor, the elderly Tortoise Master Oogway, has a vision that Shifu's former student and foster son, the Snow Leopard Tai Lung, will escape from prison and return to the Valley of Peace. Shifu holds a Kung Fu tournament for the Furious Five so that Oogway may identify the legendary "Dragon Warriors", the ones worthy of receiving the Dragon Scroll and defeating Tai Lung. Po arrives too late before the doors to the tournament close and, desperate to see the Dragon Warrior as Oogway is about to make his decision, straps himself to a set of fireworks and rockets into the sky. Meanwhile, Team Avatar is seen flying above as Po flies to close to Appa and spooks him. As Po falls back down, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael and the Gargoyles fall off Appa and they fall into the Arena along with Po. To the surprise of everyone present, Oogway chooses them, seemingly by accident. Unwilling to believe that a big, fat panda and a group of outsiders could be the Dragon Warriors, Shifu attempts to get rid of them by berating and ridiculing them into quitting their training with The Furious Five. However, his training seems to only encourage the gargoyles and the turtles. Eventually, he challenges them to a duel, in which together, they easily defeat him. Po on the other hand, is depressed by their skills compared to his lack there of. After some encouraging advice from Oogway, he endures Shifu's grueling training and earns the respect of The Furious Five, the gargoyles and the turtles (especially Michelangelo). Soon after, Aang arrives with the rest of Team Avatar looking for the gargoyles and the turtles. By this time, Tai Lung escapes from prison as foreseen by Oogway, who makes Shifu promise to train Po before passing away. After hearing of Tai Lungs escape, Po attempts to run away, only to be stopped by Angela and the turtles. When asked why he stayed, Po states that it was to have Shifu help change is life and himself, though he feels that he hasn't yet grasped the basics of Kung Fu. But Shifu and Leonardo discover that Po is capable of impressive physical feats when motivated by food and, using the promise of a meal, Shifu successfully trains Po to incorporate these skills into a makeshift yet effective Kung Fu style. Meanwhile, Team Avatar and The Furious Five set out on their own to stop Tai Lung, only to return following their defeat. Shifu decides Po, Suki and the turtles are ready to receive the Dragon Scroll which, upon being opened, reveals nothing but a blank, reflective surface. Thinking the scroll is useless, Shifu orders Po, Team Avatar and the Five to evacuate the valley while he fights Tai Lung to delay him as long as possible. The dejected Po meets with his father Ping who, in an attempt to console him, reveals that the long-withheld secret ingredient to his famous "secret ingredient soup" is nothing, saying that things become special if people believe them to be. Realizing this is the point of the Dragon Scroll, Po, Suki and the turtles go to confront Tai Lung after he nearly kills Shifu (despite Aang and Sokka protesting this). Utilizing their skills of Kung Fu, bending and Ninja, the warriors attempt to lure Tai Lung away from Shifu using the Dragon Scroll. Though Tai Lung gets the scroll, he is unable to understand the symbolic meaning of the scroll. Po ultimately defeats Tai Lung using the secret "Wuxi Finger Hold". Po and the others area praised by the Valley of Peace and earn the respect of Shifu, exhausted but alive after his fight with Tai Lung. Soon after, he sees in the pool that a large storm in approaching and sends The Furious Five and Po with Team Avatar. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2